Trying To Forget
by CC Herondale
Summary: Clary is heartbroken after her boyfriend, Jace, cheats on her. But when her life goes into a downward spiral, Jace is the least of her worries. And why DID Jace cheat on her? Is there someone behind all this? (All-human/AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction! Enjoyyyyyy! 3 ~CC Herondale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or its characters, but I wish I owned Jace ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Clary POV**

_I walked into Taki's, with my red curls bouncing behind me, looking for myperfect, golden boyfriend. My emerald green eyes scanned the 50's style diner, and fell upon the back of someone's head- someone with flawless, amazing golden-blond hair. But, suddenly, my eyes flicked to the person in front of her boyfriend, dragging him with her wherever she was going. The girl had light blond hair up in a bun, milky, pale skin, and beautiful blue eyes- it was Kaelie Blue, perhaps the sluttiest girl in the universe. Every weekend, she slept with a new guy, and had a different "boyfriend" almost every week. She went through them so quickly, I didn't even think they could be called boyfriends. I suddenly felt Kaelie's icy eyes bore into me, before dragging Jace into the bathroom. I followed them in after a moment, opening the door just a crack, and was shocked at what I saw. Jace had Kaelie pressed against a stall, making out with her heatedly. Jace ran his hands down Kaelie's hips and legs, while one of her hands was wound in his perfectly tousled hair. Her other hand was feeling Jace's perfect abs under his shirt. I stood at the door, shocked. I wasn't able to breathe. I couldn't even think. Jace was cheating on me. Jace, who was my brother's best friend. Jace, whom I had known for years, and been dating since I was 13 (we had our two year anniversary last month) was _cheating on me!

_I said, barely above a whisper, with tears in my eyes, "Jace?"_

_Jace turned towards me, and when he saw her, his eyes widened. "Clary, oh my god, I can explain-"_

_I cut him off abruptly, "Save it, Jace. I don't want to hear any of your lies. We're _over!" _With that, I stormed out the door._

_I ran out the bathroom, through the restaurant, and down the streets of New York. I distinctly noticed I was going towards my house, but only vaguely. I couldn't focus on anything other that what had just happened. I was heartbroken. Jace was the one of the first people I had ever loved- I didn't care about my family at all, not counting my brother Jonathan. Our father abandoned our mother once he found out she was pregnant with me, but she had remarried a man named Valentine seven years ago, when I was eight. Jace and Jon were the only people I had ever really opened up to, and he left me, just like my father left my mother, Jon, and me._

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

From that day on, my life has a living hell. Jace had been the only thing keeping people from bullying me- and I am seemingly a perfect target: short, quiet, artistic, hideous curly carrot-orange hair, pale skin covered in freckles, and practically _no _curves. With Jace no longer in my life, but instead going out with Kaelie, I am a target for the sluts and football team to pick on. After I walked in on Jace and Kaelie, he hadn't even tried making up an excuse. He simply ignored me- unless he was helping make fun of me or beat me up. He takes no pity when he calls me names, pushes me, occasionally punches me, or "accidentally" drops food on me in the cafeteria.

* * *

It had now been two weeks since "the incident," as I started calling it if I couldn't handle thinking about what really happened, when I felt something hit my back during History class. I turned around to see Jace poking me with a pen.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed, my voice full of venom.

"I just want to talk to you," Jace pleaded. "After class, for two minutes. Please?"

"What makes you think I ever want to talk to again? And you know, it would've been great to 'talk to me` I don't know- _two weeks ago_?!" I shot back

"Just two minutes, _please_, Clare! If you still want to ignore me after, then fine."

I let out a dramatic sigh and was about to respond, when I heard a different voice.

"Mr. Herondale, Miss Morgenstern, is there a problem?" Mr. Starkweather's cold voice questioned. I subconsciously flinched at my last name- no, _Valentine's _last name. She thought of herself as Clary Fairchild. I prefer my mother's maiden name, but Jocelyn insisted that Jon and I used Valentine's name.

"No, sir. There's no problem," Jace replied swiftly.

"Well, good then. I don't like distractions in my class." Starkweather replied with a huff. As he began to continue his lecture on Ancient Rome, the bell rung signaling it was lunch. He dismissed the class, although more than half of the students had already left.

I unwillingly followed Jace to an empty stairwell, where he tried to begin speaking.

"Listen, Clare, I'm so sorry for what happened. When I saw you, I wanted to explain, but then you stormed out-" he said quickly, but I cut him off.

"Just _shut up, Jace!_ You obviously have no good reason for why you cheated on me with that slut! You know, I _loved _you, Jace! I was utterly, one-hundred-percent _in love with you!_ But you obviously didn't feel the same way! And, now, to be completely honest, I want to hate you, Jace, but I can't! Even though you shattered my heart into a million pieces, I think there will be a part of me that will always love you." I screamed. I saw Jace's eyes widen with every word I said. It was true, I had loved him, but despite my brain screaming at me to forget him, in my heart, I _still loved him_. My eyes were brimming with tears as I ran out of the stairwell and slammed the door, leaving Jace standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy guys, enjoy chapter 2! **

**To UNKNOWN STRANGER (guest)- No need to cry! I will definitely keep this story going!**

**ENJOYYYYYY!**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Clary POV**

I storm out of my school, Alicante High, tears pouring down my pale cheeks. "_Jesus, Clary, you're so stupid! Why the hell did you tell him you still love him? He doesn't care about you!" _ I mutter to herself. I hear the bell ringing over the loud pounding of the rain, alerting students that lunch is over, but don't turn back. Jace is in my last two last classes, and I definitely couldn't handle being near him. I continue running through the parking lot and through the many streets until I reach my house. I approach the small brick bungalow, pausing when I see a police car in the driveway. "_I wonder what that's doing there," _I thinks to myself, and despite the uneasy feeling in my gut, I walk into my house.

As I step through the door, a large, muscular man in a police uniform appears from the kitchen. He has average-length mousy brown hair, blue eyes, and is about 6'1". The man looks about forty-five years old, but fit for his age. He looks at me with a questioning look. "Are you Clarissa Morgenstern?" He asks uncertainly

"Yes, but if you don't mind, I prefer Fairchild," I respond.

"Well, Ms. Fairchild, I'm Officer Luke Garroway. I'm sorry, both of your parents were in a car accident. They weren't able to see through the rain, and spun off of the road. They've passed away." Officer Garroway says sympathetically.

"W-what?! Oh my god…" I moan, sliding down the front door and onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry, do you need some time alone?" Officer Garroway asks, and I shake my head, so he continues talking. "Do you have any relatives you know of that you can live with?" he asks, and I shake my head again. "Well, then if you can pack up your belongings, I will bring you back to the station, and we'll try to find you a foster family."

"Okay, th-thank you, Officer. Wait, what about my brother, Jonathan? He's still in school. Does he know yet?" I asks him, choking back tears.

"Yes, when I arrived here, I called your school, but I didn't tell him about your parents. He should be here soon," he explains.

Just then, Jon walks through the door. His white-blond hair is wet from the rain, and his pitch-black eyes look from Officer Garroway to me, questioningly. I run up to him, and embrace him, now sobbing.

"Jon- Mom and Valentine, they're dead," I whisper.

Jon's face is frozen in a look of shock. "What? N-no, they can't be…" He stutters, sounding heartbroken.

"Yes, Jon, they are; they were in an accident." I respond to my brother softly. "Officer Garroway said to pack up our stuff, so he can bring us to the police station and find a foster family." Jonathan stiffly nods, and walks up to his room.

"Clarissa, I'm just telling you now, so you can be prepared- you and your brother may not be together. Not many people are willing to take in two children," Officer Garroway warns me once Jon is out of earshot.

"Can you at least _try _to find someone who will? Please?" I beg.

"Of course, I'll try as best as I can, but I can't make any promises," he says in a sympathetic tone.

I quickly tell him I am going to gather my belongings, and rush upstairs. I decide it would be best not to tell Jon that we might be separated unless I have to.

I walks into my small room, and immediately grab a duffel bag from my closet. I fill it with a few pairs of jeans, sweatpants, shirts, and shoes. I also take my phone charger, laptop and its charger, plus various sketchbooks and art supplies. Once I check to make sure I have everything I need, I walk out of my room and stop at Jon's closed door to knock. He grunts, signaling that I can come in.

Jonathan's room looks exactly like a cliché teenage boy's room. He has clothes everywhere, a basketball on the floor and a football on his bed. He is sitting on the edge of his bed, mindlessly tossing his football into the air and catching it. He looks up at me, and he has tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't believe it… Mom's dead…" he says, and I nod and sits down next to him.

"It'll be okay, Jon. Everything will be fine," I mutter to him, trying to reassure him.

Suddenly, I look up to see Officer Garroway standing in the doorway. "Are you ready to go?" he asks, more directed to men than Jon. He could probably tell I am stronger than him about this. I had never really been close to my mother, but Jonathan practically worshipped her.

"Yes, Officer. We're ready," I reply. The officer nods and says he'll be waiting in his car. onathan and I take our belongings, and walk downstairs and to Officer Garroway's car, leaving our childhood and memories of our mother behind.

* * *

**Time skippppppppp (about half an hour later)**

Officer Garroway pulls up to the police station, and brings Jon and I inside. He directs us into a room with a desk and papers everywhere- it must be his office. He signals to two chairs and tells us that we can sit down. Jon says he is going to the bathroom, and I sit down and begins to drift out of reality and into my own thoughts.

_Why did this have to happen to me? First losing Jace, now Mom; I might even lose Jon! _I think to myself. I hears Officer Garroway speaking, and realize he's talking to someone on the phone.

"Oh that's great, Elodie! I know she will be very excited. So what time will you be picking her up?" he pauses, then continues speaking. "Okay, thank you. I'll tell her right now. Well, I guess I'll see you very soon," he puts down the phone and turns to me. " Clarissa, I've found you a foster family! The woman's name is Elodie Verlac, and I believe she has a nephew who lives with her who is about your age- if I'm not mistaken his name is Sebastian Verlac."

* * *

**Hehehehehehehe I'm evilllllll**

**QUESTION TIME: Should Sebastian be good and nice and stuff, or creepy and mean, and should he be ****_attracted _****to Clary, *clicks tounge* or nah? LEAVE A REVIEEEWWWWWW 333**

**~ CC Herondale**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys I just want to say how incredibly sorry I am! I don't really have a good excuse for not updating in like a month or whatever besides school and writer's block... But anyway, I'll try to update more because I LOVE writing and I want to, I just don't have time most of the time! But anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviews/follows/faves, or even READS this story! Even though I don't respond to most reviews, I have read ALL of them! I also want to thank one person in particular- greygirl2358: she has helping me a lot through PMs giving me some ideas to use, encouraging me, and just giving me a friend. So thanks! **

**Well without further ado, I give you chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own TMI. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction at midnight...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sebastian Verlac… I know that name… As I continue to try to remember who the boy is, a face appears in my mind, and I remember. Sebastian is a quiet, shy guy in my homeroom and English class. He looks similar to Jonathan, but with black hair instead of white-blond. He's not exactly _popular_, but basically everyone likes him. Except for Jace. Apparently when we were like five, Sebastian pushed Jace off of a slide, which caused a "lifelong rivalry" or something like that.

I am suddenly brought out of my thoughts by Officer Garroway's voice-

"Oh, hello Ms. Verlac! Clarissa, Jonathan, meet Elodie and Sebastian Verlac"

I turn around in my seat and see a stout woman with brownish-gray hair up in a bun. Next to her is none other than Sebastian, towering over his aunt by at least a foot and a half. He smiles sheepishly at me, and I give him a slight wave. Elodie notices and addresses me, "Ah, you must be Clarissa. I suspect you and my nephew already know each other?" She asks in a strong French accent.

"Yes ma'am, Sebastian and I have a few classes together. And, please, call me Clary."

"Okay, and, please call me Elodie." She turns to Jon, "And you must be Jonathan," she states.

Jon nods awkwardly, and I can tell I'll have to be the one holding up the conversation.

Elodie continues speaking, "So I just have to sign some paperwork, then we can head home." She walks out of Officer Garroway's office, the cop following closely behind.

I turn to Sebastian, "So... Jon, do you know Sebastian?"

My brother shrugs. "Kind of, I guess... I've seen him at school a few times."

I nod, then turn to Sebastian. "So, Sebastian. How are you?"

"Good, I guess. I didn't know you even knew my name.." he says, sounding embarrassed.

"Of course I know your name. We've only been in the same class since we were like, I don't know- five?" I respond in a joking tone.

"Oh, yeah. Right," he blushes. "So, you and Herondale broke up, right? That sucks, I guess. Well for you, anyway."

"Um, yeah, can we not talk about that, please? It's not exactly my favorite topic of conversation," I say, now slightly annoyed. Sebastian obviously didn't mean to piss me off, but isn't there just some universal rule not to ask about a breakup?

"Sorry," he says, looking down.

"It's fine- you're not the idiot who cheated on me," I say back.

After a few moments of an awkward silence, Elodie and Garroway walk back.

"Well, everything's settled, so Clary, Jonathan, if you ever need anything, just call," Officer Garroway says, handing me a small piece of paper.

I nod. "Thank you- for everything."

"Of course. Anyway, it's my job, so even if I didn't want to, I'd have to do it anyway," he smiles.

Elodie then begins speaking. "So Clary, Jonathan, are you ready to go?"

* * *

**40ish minutes later**

I don't think you could choose just one word to describe the Verlacs' house, but it would probably be along the lines of "gorgeous", "amazing", or "beautiful". To say it's a mansion would be an understatement. As we drive up to it, the humongous cobblestone castle towers above us like a giant. The reflection of the sun glistens on the surface of the pond in front of the building. Ivy snakes up the turrets and around the windows. God, I need to draw this sometime! Jon and I get out of the back of the car as Sebastian and Elodie get out of the front, and they lead us inside.

The inside of the house is at least as stunning as the outside, if not more. I walk by a huge fountain and look up the two huge wooden staircases to the balcony overlooking the entrance. Elodie brings us upstairs and tells Sebastian to show Jon his room, then takes my hand and leads me down a long stops in front of a set of huge oak double doors, then opens them.

The room I step into is amazing, and nothing like a room I could ever _dream _of being mine. A white-framed queen bed sits in the far corner of the room, facing floor-to-ceiling windows and a balcony overlooking the amazing garden and pool.

Elodie then begins talking about how since our rooms are almost completely bare, she'll give Jon and I money to go shopping to decorate our rooms and get new clothes. I focus in on one sentence that almost makes me faint- "I think $2000 each will be adequate?"

"Oh my god, really? I think that's more than I've ever had in my life! Thank you so much!" I say, shocked.

"Don't worry about it- we want you and your brother to be comfortable as possible. Now why don't you go find your brother and tell him? Just ask Sebastian for the car keys," she instructs.

"Again, thank you!" I say as I walk out of the door.

"Oh, wait, Clary! I almost forgot- here!" She says, handing me a small rectangular piece of plastic. Her credit card.

This will be fun.

* * *

**REVIEWWWW PLZZZZZ and follow me on IG: persassy_herondale**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS TIME I HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG- I WAS AT SLEEPAWAY CAMP FOR 2 WEEKS! But, yeah, this is kind of a filler chapter but not really cause I guess sooooommmeeeee important stuff happens but whatevveeeesssssss.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I OWN EVVVERRYYYYYTTTHHHIIINNNGGG**

**Jace: CC...**

**Me: NOOOOO! I refuse to admit it!**

**Jace: ... If you tell the truth, I'll give you a hug**

**Me: I think someone else wants a hug, too...**

**Random duck: Quack**

**Jace: OH NO! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT THING**

**Me: Then I'll nevveeeeerrrrrr admit it...**

**Jace: Ughhhhhhh FINE! *hugs duck for like 0.000000000001 seconds, then hugs meeee***

**Me: I guess I have to say it now, don't I? *Jace nods* Idontownthemortalinstruments,itscharacters,oranythingelsementioned BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Twenty minutes later, Jon and I are in Sebastian's blue Lamborghini convertible, on our way to the mall. I'm driving- Jon doesn't have his license yet. **(A/N: by the way, Clary is 16 and Jon is 15. I guess some people were confused about that, so I thought I should say it. I was originally going to make Jonathan older, but younger Jonathan and bossy, older sister Clary seemed more fun to write :D)** We have the radio on and are singing along when my favorite song comes on:

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Simmer down, simmer down

They say we're too young now to amount to anything else

But look around

We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now

If you don't swim, you'll drown

But don't move, honey

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down

Your lipstick stain is a work of art

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

And I know now, that I'm so down (hey!)

Hey, hey!

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Let's get out, let's get out

'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down

While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking

If I showed up with a plane ticket

And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it

Would you wanna run away too?

'Cause all I really want is you

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down

I made a mixtape straight out of '94

I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor

And I know now, that I'm so down

Hey, hey!

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down

Your lipstick stain is a work of art

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

And I know now, that I'm so down

Hey, hey!

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down (hey)

Your lipstick stain is a work of art (hey, hey)

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart (hey, hey)

And I know now, that I'm so down (hey, hey)

Hey

By the end of the song, Jonathan and I are laughing so hard we can't breathe, and our throats are hoarse from shout-singing.

"Oh my God, that song has the stupidest lyrics!" Jon laughs.

"Yeah, but it's good! And stupidest isn't a word, idiot," I joke.

"Whatever, Clare-bear," he reaches over to me and ruffles my hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair, bud!"

"Sorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy," he snickers.

I look out of the window and see a Starbucks, and make a sharp turn towards it. Jon shoots me a questioning glance before noticing it and muttering,

"Of course, you must fuel your addiction," to which I respond to my sticking out my tongue at him.

"What can I get you?" the girl behind the counter asks, staring at Jon.

"I'll have a grande Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino **(A/N: God, I love those things! Sorry, continue reading…)**, and she'll have a venti Iced Coffee," Jon says.

The girl looks over at me like she just noticed I'm there. "Do you want any milk or anything in it?" she asks.

"No thanks. Just black- _like my soul_," I say, earning a creepy look from the girl.

"Okayyyyyyyyy then… Well, I'll get those for you!" she says, and then continues talking to Jon as she makes our orders. She's obviously trying- and failing- to flirt with him.

The girl writes something on Jon's cup, then hands them to us.

"Have a great day!" she says, winking at my brother. _Ew…_

Jon reads what she wrote on his cup, and almost gags. I look at it and burst out laughing. On the line where they're supposed to write your name, she wrote _Call me ;) _ followed by what must be her number.

Right before we walk out of the door, Jon turns back to her and says, "Sorry! I already have a girlfriend!" The girl's face turns 5 shades redder than a tomato, and she looks _pissed._

"You don't have a girlfriend," I whisper, trying to contain my laughing.

"You don't say, Sherlock!" he says sarcastically, before getting into the car.

* * *

An hour later, as I walk out of Hollister **(A/N: Just for the record, I actually hate Hollister, but it was the first store I thought of [and one of the most expensive I could think of] )** with $200 worth of clothes, I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I don't know the number, but it's the local area code, so I pick up.

"Hello?..."

"Hello? Clary?"

"Officer Garroway?" I ask.

"Yup, it's me. I just wanted to ask if next Sunday would be an okay date for your mother and Valentine's funeral. When we have underage people such as yourself and your brother who lose their guardian or guardians, we take as a personal responsibility to plan a funeral," I feel a pang in my chest, and at the mention of a funeral, the realization fully sets in- _my mom is dead. _

"Oh, um, I think so…"

"Okay, thank you. I have your email address from the legal papers, so I'll contact you with more information within the next week," the officer tells me.

"Thanks," I say quietly.

"Don't mention it. And of course, you can invite anyone you want- friends, maybe a boyfriend?..."

"Oh, um, no. No boyfriend…" I say awkwardly.

"Oh. Well, I have to go, so see you on Sunday." And he hangs up.

* * *

**R's of fanfic:**

**Read**

**Review**

**Reccomend**

**DO THEMM PLEAAASSEEEE**

**(Song: She Looked So Perfect by 5SOS)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Stop reading my fanfiction, Mom GAWWDDD**

**OKAY I KNOW I'M AN AWFUL PERSON, BUT I WAS IN CALIFORNIA AND I JUST STARTED A NEW SCHOOL AND I'M SO BUSY! THE ONLY REASON I HAD TIME TO WRITE THIS WAS BC I HAD A FIRST PERIOD STUDY HALL OK DON'T HATE ME (and yeah this chapter is way shorter than usual I'm sorry but I thought I should upload **_**something**_)**.**

**Oh btw I know I don't usually respond to reviews, but I do read ALL of them, and honestly, they're one of the only things that keep me writing this story. They're my encouragement so thank you all sm for them! ilya**

**Ooooh but I'd like to give a specific shoutout to ****ishipwessa****: YAAAAS FRIENDSIES :D**

I text Jonathan and tell him to meet me in the food court. I'm looking at my phone as I go to meet my brother, and walk straight into someone. I look up- and see perfectly tanned skin, golden-blond hair, and gorgeous tawny eyes. Wonderful- I bumped into my _favorite _person in the world- Jace freaking Herondale.

"Hello, Jace," I say coldly.

He doesn't seem to notice my tone. "Hey, Clary," he says, not unkindly.

I then hear a high voice next to him, "Hi Clary!"

I turn to see Cecily, Jace's twelve year old sister. She and Jace are almost exact opposites- while Jace is all golden, Cecily has long, straight jet-black hair, fair skin, and shockingly blue eyes. Cecily has always been like my little sister- I would adopt her if I could.

"Hey, Cecly!" I exclaim, ruffling her hair affectionately. "How've you been, kid?"

"Fine, I guess... But I miss you!"

"I miss you, too." But then the spawn of the Devil just _has _to ruin the moment.

"Awwwww, shortstuff, do you miss me, too?" he mocks, using his old nickname for me. Of course, he can't go two minutes without making a sarcastic comment.

"You wish, asshole," I shoot back.

"Hey, let's keep the language to a minimum. My baby sister is here," he says.

"Oh my God, Jace. First- _I'm not a baby. _Second- you know I've heard worse when Jordan and those other idiots are over. I hear you screaming at your video games- even a deaf person could hear it," Cecily tells her brother. I snicker, and Jace frowns. Before Jace can say anything, I cut him off.

"Hey, Cecily, I have to go find my brother, but after, do you want to come shopping with me?" She grins, and turns to Jace.

"Can I, Jace?!" She asks, failing to mask her excitement.

"Sorry, kiddo. I have a game, and no one will be able to bring you home."

"Clary can bring me home, right?" Cecily asks, turning to me, her eyes pleading.

"Cecy, you can't-" Jace starts, but I cut him off.

"Of course I can," I say.

"Yay! Thanks!" she squeals.

"No problem, Cecy," I respond affectionately.

My phone buzzes in my pocket- a text from Jon:

_**Where are you?**_

I quickly respond:

_**Ran into a friend- OMW **_

I turn back to Cecily and Jace.

"Sorry, kiddo- I gotta go. But I promise we can go shopping soon."

Her face falls. "Oh, okay. Bye, I guess."

As I walk away, Jace calls out, "Bye honey!" to which I respond by showing him a certain finger.

Five minutes later, I'm in the food court looking for my younger brother, and big surprise- I find him with a hot dog and large chocolate milkshake.

"You're such a pig, Jon," I laugh.

"I also happen to be a foot and a half taller than you, and _much _stronger, Clarissa so let's not compare me to a farm animal," he sarcastically responds.

"Touché, Jonathan."

"So, what did you want to tell me?" he asks, still smiling, and I immediately remember. It's so easy to be distracted; to forget- or try to forget, anyway.

"Oh, yeah… Officer Garroway called- the funeral's next Sunday," I tell him, and his smile instantly falls.

"God, I almost wish there was no funeral- I don't want my last memory of Mom to be of her dead body," he chokes out. "I don't want the sympathy of people I barely know!"

"I know, Jon. Neither do I," I whisper softly.

**OH SNAP JACE AND CECILY (yeah ik she's Will's sister but I wanted Jace to have a sibling so DeAl WiTh It!) and awwwww emotional Jon D:**

**I'LL ****TRY ****TO UPDATE SOON I PROMISE**

**FOLLOW, FAV, REVIEW, RECOMMEND :D **


	6. Chapter 6 SNEAK PEEK

**SHOUTOUTS TO DAIRE123 AND LOVER (GUEST) FOR POSTING LIKE DA BEST REVIEWS EVER THEY MADE ME SO HAPPY :D **

**Disclaimer (which I always forget to put) : I don't own the Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic...**

* * *

**So here's a sneak peek of:**

**Chapter 6**

**JACE POV (WAAAAAAAAAT)**

It killed me. When I saw her, it felt like my heart was stabbed with a billion tiny needles. How her green eyes shined with sadness- with hurt. But, who could blame her? I don't. I know Clary thinks I'm an awful excuse for a human, but it was worth it. If she didn't think I no longer love her, he would kill me. And worse- kill her. I don't know who he is- he wears a mask, and uses a voice changer- but I know he goes to our school; I will find him. And I will make him sorry he made me put Clary through this.

* * *

**Oh snappppp! **

**But omg guys this story has like 8000+ views! That's so amazing!**

**Follow, fav, review, recommended :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**HALLO MI AMIGOS! Wow, I'm actually updating regularly! It's unknown to some of you new followers of this story… But now that school is starting, I'll probably update around once a week :D **

**RESPONSE TIMEEE:**

**Daire123: Omg I want to reply to you so badly bc you seem so amazing, but you have PMing disabled :O but tysm for your reviews! They make me grin like an idiot, and have my friends look over at me like "CC... You ok there?..." :D**

**greygirl2358: Thank you so much for your continuous support on this story! I know I'm awful at replying to your PMs, but I really appreciate it :D**

**Oh, and to the guest who said "****Aaaaaa so just figured out the story but I need to read more so hury up with chapter six" ****I appreciate you taking time to review, but saying "hurry up with chapter six (and spelling hurry wrong)" doesn't exactly help**

**GUYS THIS STORY IS ALMOST AT 10,000 VIEWS AND ALMOST 100 FOLLOWS! THAT'S SO AMAZING!**

**A/N: I'm not really proud of this chapter, but I rewrote it like 5 times so DEAL WITH IT**

**Okay, well I guess I should let you read now….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, but I **_**do **_**own Cassie Clare, so I pretty much own TMI *evil grin***

***Random shadowhunter hands me the Mortal Sword* **

**Them: Do you own The Mortal Instruments, any of its characters, ideas, or the author of the series**

**Me: No D:**

**CHAPTER 6- CLARY POV**

After getting back from the mall and buying paint and furniture, Jon and I decide to start decorating our rooms. I start by bringing paint up to my room to make the walls a more interesting color- 3 of the walls are going to be a light lavender. I'm not sure what the fourth wall- the accent wall- will look like; I'm just going to let my mind wander. I get the paintbrushes and rolling pins I bought, lay newspaper on the floor, and begin.

I let the artistic part of my mind take over, and an hour later, I'm amazed at what I've done. Three of the walls have beautiful swirling patterns of blue, green, white and gold on the purple base. On the fourth wall,over a light blue base, in beautiful gold print, I wrote one of my favorite quotes: "The greatest danger for most of us is not that our aim is too high and we miss it, but that it is too low and we reach it."

The bed is on the wall right below the quote, facing the huge windows and yard. A colorful patchwork-print comforter sits on the bed over white, blue-lined crisp sheets. After I'm done with all of this, I go downstairs to carry up my new clothes.

'Damn…' I mutter when I look in the back of the car- I hadn't realized I bought so much… At least ten bags from Hollister, Aeropostale, Abercrombie, Forever 21, American Eagle, and Hot Topic sit there. I try to pick one up.

"Wow that's heavy. Okayyy then," I say to myself.

"Jon! JON! _JOOOOOOOOOON!_" I yell, shouting for my brother.

"Yeah?" he says, sounding slightly irritated.

"Can you help me with these bags?" I ask sweetly.

"God, Clary. I was actually doing something important!" he tells me.

"Oh sureeeee you were. What were you doing that you think is _soooo _important?"

"Textingaline," he says quickly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I tease.

He sighs. "I _said _I was texting Aline."

I squeal. Jon has had a crush on a girl named Aline since they were like, seven.

"You know I've talked to girls before, right?" he laughs.

"Yeah, but you've never dated anyone before!" I say excitedly.

"We're not dating, my dear sister. Well, not yet…" He grins, picks up a few shopping bags, winks, and walks back into the house.

**JON POV (yeah, Clary, sozzzz sweetie, getting sick of you… And we need some different POVS)**

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and grin, expecting it to be Aline. Instead, I see Jace's name light up on my phone. (**Jace**/_Jon_)

**Can I come over? **he asks.

_Um, I don't think now's really the best time…_

**Oh come on, dude. Is this still about Clary?**

Of course, he doesn't know about my mom yet.

_Maybe you should come over… I have to tell you something._

**Okayy then… Be your house in 5 mins**

I tell him not to go to our house, and send him the Verlacs' address, telling him I'll explain when he gets here.

Half an hour later, he drives up to the house in his black Honda Civic. I walk out of the house and he gives me a questioning look. So I start to tell him. Everything.

"Yesterday my-" I start, but choke up in tears. It's all too much handle.

"Yesterday, what, Jon? Speak! You sound like someone died, or something!" he says, thinking he's joking. The tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh my god, Jon…." he says sympathetically. "I had no clue. I'm so sorry."

Just then, I hear the front door open and slam shut. And of course, what follows? The voice of a short redhead with emerald green and a temper more fiery than her hair.

"Jonathan, what the Hell is _he _doing here?"

**Hahahahahahaha I love making characters be really pissed off…..**

**OKAYYY question time! Would you rather have chapters be around this length, a little longer, or a little shorter? If they're longer, I'll probably update like every week to week and a half, but if they're shorter, I can probably update every three or four days. YOUR CHOOOIIICCCEEE :D**

**FOLLOW, FAV, REVIEW, RECOMMEND (to a random hobo on the street ;)... or a friend... or to both... I really don't care)**


	8. I'm sorry

**Hey, guys. I guess I should give you an explanation for not updating in like two months. I started a new school this year, and it's great, but it's hectic. I don't really have that much free time so I don't have a lot of time to write. Not only that, I just don't have encouragement to continue the story. I might eventually write something on Wattpad, so if you want, go follow me over there ccr71202. Also if you wanna talk to me, the best way would be to DM me on Instagram. My holiday username is hohoherondale but normally I'm persassy_herondale. **

**I'm so sorry guys. I feel awful about this, but I just don't want to write a story I'm not excited to write. **

** ~ CC**


End file.
